1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for recording data in the form either of one-dimensional holograms or of microscopic punctiform or dot-like changes on a storage medium.
2. Prior Art
The storage of information contained in the form of optical or other signals on a photosensitive storage medium, for example, a photosensitive tape, is well known, such as in film sound tracks. Holographic data storage and retrieval systems are also well known, and my joint co-pending application for patent, "An Apparatus For Producing One-Dimensional Holograms", filed July 11, 1974, U.S. Ser. No. 487,550, shows the use of a plane-parallel transparent plate disposed in the path of each of the object and reference waves at an angle of inclination to the axis of its respective wave so that each beam is spread by the plate into a pair of narrow focal lines. No prior art apparatus allows selective choice of hologram recording or nonholographic recording.